


choices and voices and oracles in a death basket.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Time Travel, canon chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “ Chat..? So you guys are like Technoblade’s uh… voices? But for all of us.. in the smp lands..? “YES. you right. we are from the future. i was watching philza’s stream why tf am i here. TIME TRAVEL. YES. yea lol. YYYEEEE. yeee. POG. RNBO. YEES. waht the fck is goin o nyall. That’s right ^^. nICe neck idiot. YEE WE KNOW YOUR FUTURE BICTH.“ …I have the future in my hands wH- “Suffice to say, Ranboo’s found a phone laying in front of his house in L’maburg and it’s on a twitch stream set up.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	choices and voices and oracles in a death basket.

_RANBOO GO TO TECHNO’S HOUSE. LOGSTEDSHIRE SAVE TOMMY. DESTROY THR EGG. ayo wtf i just left for a while and ranboo’s in a cosplay. :). GO FUNKY ENDERBOI. join dream’s side :). TECHNOSHACK. get phil with you. RNBOO COSPLAY??? VISIT TOMMY FIRST. antarctic empire this early nonono. VISIT TOMMY._

“ Wow. You guys are really annoying, no wonder Technoblade always look so tired- puhaha- “ Ranboo laughs on his way to Logstedshire. He kept the peculiar object close to him while he walked down the oak plank pathway. Everyone seemed to be occupied so he was glad he didn’t bump into anyone on his way to the portal. ( Didn’t stop him from perking up at every sound he hears )

His first impression of Chat was… interesting. They kept spewing weird words and sentences, he watches as words fly from the screen. Ranboo tried his best to read what they were saying and connects some dots about what the future would be. His face scrunches up at the words they were telling him. _Something about an egg? …manipulation? the same smiley thing?? and what is it with him living with the Technoblade???_

“ So what happens to Tommy? Is he finally allowed to go back in L’manburg? “

He asks with urgency, the gangly teen wanted to know if his friend was finally safe and away from Dream’s grasps. Ranboo steps up to the nether portal leading to Logstedshire, letting the velvety-jello like feel wrap around his body as he holds in his breath to avoid the portal’s nausea effect and the smell of smoke.

_NETHER PORTAL HOLYSHIT. NETHER. tommy would join technoblade. NETHERP OG. TOMMY TEAMS UP WITH TECHNO FOR AWHILE. YOOOOOO. DOOMSDAY. ayo hell lookin hot af. WE IN THE NETHER BOYSSS._

" Tommy and Techno would team up? Huh- wait how? Didn't Technoblade spawn withers _in_ L'manburg..? " Ranboo was so confused. It was expected, the future won't make sense until you actually are in said future. He doesn't know if he should just bury chat so no one can change the future for the worst or change the horrible future about to befall them from what he had gathered from chat.

DOOMSDAY. join techno. TRAITOR. you're going to be the next main character ranboo. L'MANCRATER LMAOO. :). techno, dream, phil blows up lmanburg one final time. (:. YOUR GONA BURN YOUR MEMORY BOOK. lmaocrater. stop spamming the smiley chat he doesnt know yet shhhh. DOOMSDAYDOOMSDAYDOOMSDAY. it's very soon. BETRAYAL. Tommy betrays Techno. YOU BLOW UP THE COMMUNITY HOUSE. guys stop spoiling.

" Okay, so from what I've gathered from your... word vomits is that L'manburg is going to be blown up by Dream, Technoblade and... Phil..? And that I somehow decided to just blow up the community house _AND_ burn my memory book? " Ranboo was definitely not connecting dots anymore, his hands were shaking despite being in the nether.

There was so much stuff that he read that was just so wrong and horrifying. The future was terrible. _Why would he blow up the community house? What's with all the smiley faces? And most importantly,_ **why would he burn his memory book.**

He continued to ponder, glazing over chat. He sees the portal that leads to his exiled friend come into view and he hurries his pace. _' I'll change my friends' fates even if I have to do it alone. '_ Ranboo nods to himself, determined to carry the heavy burden of the future on his shoulders.

He needs to write it down in his memory book before he forgets.

* * *

Somewhere in an abandon beach party...

" AAAAAA WHY THE FUCK AM I BACK IN THIS SHITHOLE??? " 

Tommy looks around the familiar place he had once ~~lived~~ got exiled in. He sees the worn out tent from the beach party he had built and notices Logstedshire still intact.

" Ohoho fuck this, I am not going through this shit- am I dreaming? This must be a dream- wait no a nightmare. That's it. " Tommy rambles, going towards his tent. The more he moves and ventures the place the more he realizes this might not be a dream. " Fuck. Please wake up, please wake up... " He held his arm out and pinches hard. " OW MOTHERFUCK- " Tommy's eyes widen, reality hitting him at full force. " Ohh fuuck.. " He stands there dumbfounded, at a loss of what to do he sits down on wilted grass. 

" Uh Tommy..? "

Tommy had spaced out and didn't notice the new presence next to him, he screams. " WHAT THE FUC- RANBOO?! "

Ranboo smiles sheepishly, " Sorry for uh startling you... are you alright-? Wait- did you get new clothes? " Tommy notices the thing the hybrid was holding. " First of, what's that on your hand? " The hybrid flinches and quickly moves it out of his sight. " UHH NOTHING! IT'S- IT'S JUST A-AI- UH- IRON! Iron I smelted beforehand! " Ranboo quickly makes an excuse up.

Tommy doesn't believe him and starts to charge at the tall teen, Ranboo brings his hands up. A slight brush of Tommy's fingers meeting with Ranboo's skin made the enderman hybrid screech- dropping the thing he was holding. Tommy was taken aback, " What the fuck..? " he looks at Ranboo who was curled on the ground, shaking and cradling the spot where Tommy's fingers barely grazed the teen. Tommy was about to check on his friend when purple particles started to glow around the tall teen. He watches as his outfit and appearance change, the blonde teen notices the familiar cape slowly form on Ranboo's back. 

" ...Tommy? Wh-where? Wait why are we in Logstedshire? " 

**Author's Note:**

> ……this is a shitpost i think …………..
> 
> (ye there's no next chapter sorry to announce >< but if u want to continue this i wouldnt mind just drop the fic pls i wanna read <3)


End file.
